Benimaru Nikaido (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840177 |altname = Benimaru Nikaido |no = 8218 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 201 |animation_idle = 113 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 33, 36, 93, 96, 99, 102 |normal_distribute = 20, 10, 10, 30, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |bb_distribute = 14, 6, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 27, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |sbb_distribute = 12, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 20, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |ubb_distribute = 12, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 20, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A fighter with electrifying good looks, Benimaru's investigation into a mysterious tournament led him around the world, chasing the cold trail of a villain. Yet at every step, something kept nudging at his warrior's instincts to keep on going. He finally arrived at a derelict building in the middle of nowhere, with strange symbols that only he could see leading him far into its depths. At its very heart, he found a pitch-black portal yawning open, with a familiar friend stepping into it. Surprised, he followed his friend into the portal only to have his mind attacked by an overwhelming rage. |summon = My reason for victory? I'm cool and you know it! |fusion = Don't blink, you might miss my brilliance! |evolution = Victory is mine! Cool as ice, and just as shockingly awesome! | hp_base = 4795 |atk_base = 1820 |def_base = 1820 |rec_base = 1820 | hp_lord = 6850 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2600 |rec_lord = 2600 | hp_anima = 7742 |rec_anima = 2362 |atk_breaker = 2838 |def_breaker = 2362 |def_guardian = 2838 |rec_guardian = 2481 |def_oracle = 2481 |rec_oracle = 2957 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 49 |ls = Electrokenesis Overflow |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters, raises normal hit amount & greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count with -50% damage penalty & 25% reduction |bb = DM: Rai-Kou Ken I |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, raises normal hit count for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Atk for 2 turns & highly probable Injury, Weak, Paralysis effects |bbnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count, 160% self boost to Atk, 85% chance to inflict status ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = DM: Rai-Kou Ken II |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, considerably raises normal hit count for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count, 5~7 BC fill when damage taken, 10% OD gauge boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = DM: Rai-Kou Ken MAX |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, hugely raises normal hit count for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = Adds +3 hits to each hit count, 300% boost to Atk, 50% OD gauge boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Super-Speed |esitem = |esdescription = Raises normal hit amount, adds Thunder element to BB/SBB for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded a certain amount |esnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count, 300% boost to OD gauge fill rate when 5,000 HP as damage is taken |evofrom = 840176 |evointo = 840178 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Benimaru Nikaido2 }}